Tigress's Relationship
by coolisawesome
Summary: This cointains spoilers about Kung fu Panda 2 and dont read this song fic if you haven't seen it.


** Tigress's relationship**

This is a real song fic and tell me how you think ok. the song is love story by Taylor Swift

Ever since Po defeated Shen, Tigress has been acting weird around Po and no one else knows why she is acting weird. I'm going to find out why Tigress is acting so weird around Po.

Hey Tigress can I ask you something Master Shifu said. What is it Tigress said. You been acting weird around Po lately and I want to know why Master Shifu said. Well you see I kinda have a crush on Po Said Tigress who been blushing. Master Shifu jaw dropped when he herd this. Since when did you Have this crush on Po Master Shifu said. It all started when Po defeated Tai Lung and lord Shen. Po thought the hardcore didn't understand when battling lord Shen but I hugged him and I said "_ the hardcore do_ _understand." _Po Hugged me back and Cranes jaw dropped. Did you tell Po you love him Master Shifu said. Not yet said Tigress. I just get nervous around Po and thats why i've been acting weird around Po Tigress said. Thats what I wanted to know said Master Shifu.

Master Shifu Got out of her room and he meditated. Tigress was thinking and She was singing the song love story.

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Po herd someone singing singing and he was trying to see who bee singing until he herd singing again.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything of me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_  
_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh oh_

He found out it was Tigress singing and din't know he was listening to her. Tigress sang some more lyrics.

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, _  
_Oh, oh_  
_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

Wow you got a good voice Tigress said the mysterious black and white figure. Who are you Tigress said. You know who I am the figure said and I will give you a hint Tigress. I'm the dragon warrior said the mysterious figure said. Is your name Po said Tigress.

Yes thats my name Po said. Why were you singing said Po. I was singing about you Tigress said in a soft voice. You know Tigress you have the most awesome voice ever Po said.

Hey Po can I tell you something said Tigress who was blushing scarlet red. Yeah what is it said Po. I kinda L-Love y-you P-Po Tigress said and studdered. Po's jaw dropped and he was unconscious for an hour. What did you do to him said Viper. I told him that I love him said Tigress. Can you do something for me Viper Tigress said. Can you chase Monkey and Mantis Said Tigress. Ok I'll do it. After a minute Po woke up and Tigress was Sitting on the Floor of the Jade Palace. What did we do said Monkey. Run like the wind Monkey Said Mantis. They screamed and Viper was speeding down the hall and Tigress begain to chuckle a little. Po was laughing so hard He cried. Hey Tigress I love You too Said Po. Heres something I want to do. Tigress begain to rub her Paw on Po's Soulder And She also begins to purr. Tigress was hugging Po and she herd somebody say"why don't you two kiss already" said the red panda and He got Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane. Cranes jaw dropped when he saw Tigress hugging Po. Just kiss said Crane. Ok we will do it said Tigress and Po. Tigress begain to Kiss Po on the lips and he was enjoying Tigress's warmth. Crane was screaming and crying with tears of joy.

I hope you enjoyed this song fic.


End file.
